The present invention relates to a golf club cleaning apparatus for cleaning golf clubs, and in particular, a golf club cleaning apparatus that utilizes high pressure spray and bristle brushes to clean the heads, grooves, and grips of golf clubs.
When the game of golf is played, golf club heads quickly become soiled through contact with dirt, mud, grass, and the like. The lines or grooves in the hitting surface of the head of the golf club are quickly and easily clogged with dirt and/or grass. Such lines or grooves of a golf club should be kept clean in order that they may function properly. The grooves or lines on the face of the golf club bite into the surface of the ball and impart spin to it which is necessary for the ball to fly accurately. Backspin is especially important when using the mid to short irons in terms of getting the ball to xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d on the greens. A good clean surface on the face of the golf club provides friction against the dimpled exterior of the ball that enables the golfer to hook or fade the ball accurately which he or she cannot do if the surface is dirty, grass stained and slick. In addition, some of the foreign matter which adheres to the various surfaces of the golf club head can cause corrosion or pitting of the head which further impairs its accuracy and appearance. Chemicals frequently used for fertilizing the grass of a golf course are highly corrosive, especially when they are damp, and-therefore, such chemicals may add to the corrosion or pitting of the golf club head. Likewise, oils from the hands of a golfer may build up on the grips of the golf club thereby making the grips slick. The failure to properly grip the golf club may create a loss of power in a golfer""s swing or create inaccuracies in a golf shot through the accidental turning of the golf club head.
Golf clubs are typically cleaned at home or in a club house using a bucket or sink full of water and a rag and a hand brush for scrubbing the golf club heads. Such cleaning is a laborious and time consuming process which may or may not effectively clean the entire golf club.
Many efforts have been made to provide a golf cleaning apparatus that solves the problem of having to use a rag and a bucket of water to clean golf clubs. Previous designs have utilized closely aligned stationary brushes with and without cleaning solutions to clean golf clubs. Typically, the golf clubs are manually and vigorously asserted against the brushes thus imparting undesirable forces against the golf clubs. Such apparatus"" are typically messy and not especially effective in completely cleaning the golf clubs. In addition, these types of designs usually do not clean the grips of golf clubs.
Further designs have attempted to created a more efficient and effective cleaning apparatus by developing power operated washers for cleaning, scrubbing, polishing, etc. the striking surface as well as the remainder of the golf clubs. Such designs have utilized motor driven cylindrical cleaning brushes which rotate or drive against the golf club in order to clean the golf club. These systems may or may not utilize cleaning solutions. The problem with such systems is that they are complicated, mechanically detailed, involved a number of moving parts, and typically require a high degree of maintenance.
Other powered systems have utilized high pressure spray systems to spray a cleaning solution onto the golf clubs. Such known high pressure systems rotate the spray nozzles or the golf clubs relative to one another in order to clean the golf heads with a high pressure spray. Again, the problem with such systems is that they are complicated, mechanically detailed systems that involve a number of moving parts requiring regular and frequent maintenance. In addition, none of these systems have utilized high pressure spray to clean the grips of golf clubs.
It is desirable to provide a golf club cleaning apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the golf club cleaning apparatus"" of the prior art, which is simple and low in maintenance, and which thoroughly and properly cleans all portions of a golf club.
The present invention provides a golf club cleaning apparatus for cleaning the heads, grooves, and grips of a golf club. The golf cleaning apparatus provides an enclosure with an opening therein for receiving an end of a golf club. The enclosure houses a cleaning path extending from the opening and defining a path of travel for the manual insertion of the golf club. The cleaning path is further defined by a plurality of opposing, stationary bristle brushes that are sufficiently spaced for guiding a golf club along the cleaning path. A plurality of high pressure, stationary spray nozzles are strategically located along the cleaning path for cleaning the head, grooves, and grip of the golf club. A high pressure, low volume pump provides a high pressure fluid to the high pressure spray nozzles.
The spray nozzles are properly mounted to insure that all portions of the golf clubs are sufficiently cleaned. At least one of the spray nozzles is mounted at the end of the path of travel for cleaning the bottom of the golf club head. At least another one of the spray nozzles is directed toward the grooves of the golf club head, and at least one other spray nozzle is located toward the opening of the enclosure for cleaning the grips of the golf club.
A first positive stop is provided at the end of the cleaning path to prohibit the golf club from being inserted beyond the cleaning path. A second positive stop is located substantially midway along the path of travel to prohibit the insertion of large heads of golf clubs beyond the midway portion of the cleaning path.